


Frustrations

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drinking, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Based on episode 4x11. FP comes home frustrated from work and Alice is worked up because she got fired. There is just one way to resolve that tension...''Patience, baby. You're on Sheriff's orders now.''
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Frustrations

It was around dinner time when FP came waltzing into his house, feeling relief washing over him once he was finally back home. The last few weeks had been worse than it normally was and it felt like he was very close to quitting his job for good. But he wouldn't give Hiram that kind of satisfaction, not without a fight at least. If he wanted to play this game, than the game was on.

Lucky for him he had the pleasure to come home to his girl every single day who always kept him grounded when things with Hiram were getting out of hand. He was pretty sure he would go insane if she wasn't there to talk things through with him.

But today the tables were turned and he was in the position to be the one to comfort her, but he wouldn't know that until he looked at her face and would see in just the lightest twitch of her eye that something was off.

''Al, I'm home!'' His voice echoed through the house hoping to reach her if she was busy upstairs. 

To his surprise he found her in the kitchen, sipping on something that looked like a gin and tonic, which was a little odd, even for her. Alice was more of a wine drinker on a Friday afternoon, not chugging cocktails like it's water when she was all by herself.

Before he could even think of any reason why she was drinking his eyes fell on the V-neck blouse that left just enough for the imagination and the black jeans were the piece of clothing was tucked into. Maybe it was the tension in his body from another tiring week or that he had come home on times when she was already asleep the last couple of days, but he couldn't ignore his body temperature rising.

''You're early, honey.'' She stood up from her chair and turned around to face him and tugging him a little closer to her.

As a welcome she kissed him softly and wanted to turn around again, but in a matter of seconds his hands had found her lower waist and kept her firmly close to his body as he growled quietly.

''Thought it'd be nice to spend the evening with you.'' He grinned and leaned down to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss as his hands had moved down to her ass, squeezing her butt gently through the denim of her jeans.

Alice was a little surprised by this sudden action, but there was no bone on her body who was complaining. After long nights shifts where he would climb in bed next to her around three in the morning and her getting up early for the breakfast broadcast, she had started to miss his touch.

He only stopped kissing her to catch some breath and stared down at her with a loving expression on his face. In the corner of his eye he scanned the now almost empty glass on the kitchen counter.

''Did you have a rough day?'' He asked her softly and gestured with his eyes to the gin and tonic as his thumbs now stroke her butt. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she fiddled with his tie.

''You could say that. I got fired today.'' She sighed loudly, the annoyance written in her eyes and her body tensing around him.

His eyes grew in confusion as he had no idea where all of this came from, but she certainly didn't look as surprised as he thought she would be with this news. He knew that she had the Quiz show today and since that was a big hit for the station, he figured that she'd rather get promoted than fired.

''Wait, what? Are you serious? What happened?'' He rambled, wondering what could have possibly let for her manager to let someone as talented as her go.

As the conversation was taking a serious turn, he moved his hands back to her waist and subconsciously caressed her sides.

''Jughead got a Yale recruiter to see Betty in action at the Quiz show, so I wanted to make sure that she'd win from Stonewall and gave her the answers just so she would be one step ahead. She didn't use them but someone found it ripped apart in her trash. I came clear to my manager and well, you can fill in the blanks.'' She gave him the shortest explanation of what just happened.

Anyone else wouldn't have been able to see the hurt and frustration in her eyes, but the man in front of her could read her like the back of his hand and knew that this was more about than just her job.

''I'm sorry, Alice. You were just trying to help Betty. It's not like you rigged the presidential elections. They are overreacting.'' He said softly, stroking her cheek as he talked to her.

His comment made her smile a little and placed everything in another light for just a second. It wasn't necessarily the job that she was upset about, even though she'd loved working for them. If she wanted to do something she'd create her own job, as she had a thousand things to write about with everything that she had been going through. If she'd like there would be a thousand editors who'd want to sell a story like that.

''Yeah, that's not the way they look at it, though. But how was your day, Sheriff?'' She grinned, one hand squeezing his bicep and the other holding a grip on his tie.

The Sheriff uniform was something she'd liked from the start and seeing it up close once again was turning her on like crazy, especially because it was the first time they had come even close to each other besides the stolen moments were he kissed her when he came home, or when she returned it when she left in the morning and he was still sound asleep.

''With Hiram making me work night shifts and not being able to see you I would use the word miserable. Today he made my squad raid La Bonne Nuit, obviously using them for the war he has going on with his daughter.'' He sighed and rubbed his forehead and placed it back on her hips afterwards.

''That's still going on?'' Alice furrowed her eye brow as she thought that they had buried that a long time ago.

Maybe the arrival of his older daughter Hermosa had shaken things up. At his trial it was loud and clear that Veronica wasn't too fond of having a half sibling now and she was pretty sure that something like that could stir up a new war.

''It still is. Cheryl and Veronica started brewing their own Rum or something. He's ruining their business for his own pleasure, I guess.'' FP chuckled slightly in a little disbelief about how crazy that man was. If there was one person on the planet he couldn't understand then it was without a doubt Hiram Lodge. Maybe ruining other's people's life was his way to breathe and survive.

''Enough about Hiram though. I want a drink like that.'' He nudged at the glass again but stopped his movements when he saw Alice's stern look.

''A Virgin one, of course.'' He assured her, giving her what she wanted to hear.

Alice knew FP believed that he could handle a few drinks every now and then, but before they would know it a celebration drink would turn into a Friday night drink which could turn into a few drinks after every dinner they would have. She was proud of how far he had come, but that didn't mean she'd let him slip back into that habit.

He made his way to the refrigerator, but Alice hadn't lost the grip on his tie that she now grabbed firmly into her fist, yanking him back towards her. The look into her eyes betrayed immediately what she wanted from him, adding the playful smile on her face that wasn't so difficult to read either.

''I'll make you one, but you've got to earn it first.'' She whispered lowly, unbuttoning the top buttons of his uniform already.

He let out an audible growl and didn't waist a second to let his hands rest on her ass, enjoying how the jeans accented the curve of her body. This woman was going to be the death of him one day with her teasing.

Her hands had found their way to her own blouse now, looking him straight in his eyes as she popped the buttons open one by one, so awfully slow that it drove him crazy. His impatience grew by the second and that naughty grin on her face was challenging him. Every other day he'd enjoy the hell out of the show she was willing to give him, but this was a man who hadn't touched his girl in over a week, so his arousal would always win.

He removed her hands and gripped her blouse into his strong hands and almost aggressively ripped it open, making her yelp as the buttons flew across the room. By now she couldn't even care about her piece of clothing being ruined as he was hypnotized by the possessiveness in his eyes.

''Do you have any idea how expensive that blouse was, Sheriff?'' She whispered lowly, looking at him all innocent as she untied his tie from his collar and twirled it into her own hand, driving him crazy.

''I'll gladly pay for it.'' He growled to her, his eyes now glued at her breasts as he picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist, squealing in anticipation of what was about to come.

She gladly made him shower her breasts with kisses all over, leaving a hickey that would last at least a few days and feeling his soft tongue sooth the skin a second after. It was hard to concentrate with his hands squeezing her boobs through the white lace fabric of her bra, pinching her nipple slightly but just enough to make her beg for more.

Alice had made work of undoing his belt as his hands had found the claps of her bra, but then he suddenly stopped and looked at her, out of breath already from all the work his mouth had been doing.

''The kids?'' He gasped, asking her if she knew if they were in the clear.

The last thing he needed was for them to walk into them and scar them for life. They already thought they were going at it as bunnies and he didn't feel the need to confirm the image they had of them.

''At Pop's for at least an hour.'' She answered, not giving him the room to say something back as she had managed to open up his pants and squeeze him through his boxers.

He saw the grin on her face once she felt what she had done to him in just a matter of time and gave herself full credit for that.

He let out a grunt as she gripped him just hard enough to make him go crazy, which spurred him in to get rid of her jeans as soon as possible. As if she could read it into his eyes she had already started to help him with that mission and popped up the button and pushed down the zipper, revealing just a little bit of her panties.

He helped her push the denim over her butt as he started kissing her throat, not wanting to waste another second on not touching her. It had been just a week but it felt like they had a lot of time to make up for.

FP couldn't stop staring at her and think of how gorgeous she looked in her underwear, but there were more important matters in that very moment. Once her jeans had landed on the floor he curled his index fingers on the sides of her panties and dragged down so painfully slow that she made her want to slap that smug smile off his face.

''Patience, baby. You're on Sheriff's orders now.'' He whispered in her ear as her underwear hang on her knees now, his fingers holding it into place. His breath so close to her neck made a shiver go over her spine and by now she was sure she was already dripping wet for him.

There formed a grin on his face once he saw the desperation and lust in her eyes and now fully dragged her panties down to her ankles. He let her kick the undergarment to the side with her feet, as the other one dragged him towards her by pushing with her leg behind his back towards her own body.

He softly teased her with his fingers before sliding two of them inside her at an unexpected moment, making her gasp out loud and dig her nails into his shoulders. Everything about his touch felt so good to her and made her forget for just a second what a shitty day this had been. It wasn't just only the way he made her toes curl; it was his whole presence that changed her whole mood.

There was no time for her to wait anymore for what she had been craving all week, which is why she freed him from his boxers and lined her up with her entrance which was the most obvious hint she could give.

FP tried to regulate his breath as she slowly started to stroke him, making him throb into her hands as he took back his fingers and popped them into his mouth, letting himself taste her juices.

He took her hand away and gripped himself to slowly but steady enter her, looking at her intensively as he filled her up. God, there was nobody that welcomed him the way Alice did. Every feeling, every small touch, every look told him that, how cliché it may sound, they fitted together as two puzzle pieces who didn't have another fit but each other.

The grunt he let out once he was fully inside her was something that made her moan along with him as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, the sweet texture of his tongue caressing her own as he tasted the gin and tonic that she had been drinking before.

''Fuck—I've missed you.'' He breathed in between grunts, once his lips lost contact with hers. His hips moved in a steady rhythm, hitting her most secret places that only he knew as deep as possible.

''I missed you too, baby.'' She whispered back at him, scratching her nails over his Sheriff uniform, her eyes locked with his badge and closing her eyes a second after.

His left hand reached in between them to find her clit to start rubbing little circles on them. He could feel her muscles around them tighten more and more and her legs started to shake a little as it became harder for her to keep control over her body.

His other hand was placed on her waist to keep her steady on the counter so she wouldn't fall of, but now travelled a little more up to finally free her perfectly shaped breasts out of her bra.

Alice kept on of her hands behind her to balance herself as he thrusted into her over and over again, while her free hand helped him throw away her bra, so she was fully naked now. It seemed a little unfair that he was somehow still fully dressed, but the uniform did things to her she couldn't even explain. Besides, it wasn't every day that he came home in his work clothes while the kids weren't there, so she was going to take full advantage of that now.

With his mouth now closed around her nipple, him filling her up hitting just the right spots and his thumb playing with her clit she couldn't take it anymore. Her hips had moved along with his thrusts but now lost their rhythm as she came hard, not even trying to hide the moan coming out of her mouth.

He loved the sight of her when he was the one making her tremble like that and helped her to keep herself on the counter by holding her ass as firmly as he could, squeezing it roughly as he pushed himself into her a few more times before he came.

It took them a few seconds before they caught their breath and for him to pull out of her. Alice immediately missed the feeling of him, so she pulled him closer by grabbing his dress shirt and kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss and nuzzled his nose against hers the moment they let go, chuckling slightly.

While he had redone his pants in a matter of seconds, he tossed her back her panties and jeans and searched for one of his t-shirts in the laundry bag that was standing near the couch.

He brought it over to her as he saw that she was putting her bra back on and she accepted his shirt with a smile. In a house like theirs adventures like these were very rare, as there was almost always one of their kids home. If it wasn't Betty doing homework or reading a book in the living room, then it was Jellybean sitting on her phone waiting for dinner.

And if the rare occasion of all kids being out on the same moment was finally there, that usually meant that one of them was working late or early. Their alone time was left to the late hours they would finally be in bed, but even then, they needed to be quite before one of the kids would hear them through the walls.

Just an hour like they had this afternoon seemed like a gift from God where they could do anything they wanted as loud as they wanted.

''The only thing I am missing now is cuddling up to you afterwards.'' FP said softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. Alice chuckled and placed her hands on his waist, caressing his sides.

''We could snuggle on the couch?'' She offered, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let her ask her twice, as he took her hand and walked over to the couch and let himself fall on it, sighing loudly as he pushed her close.

Alice rested her head on his chest and hummed contently as she felt the warmth of his body flowing over through her own. His heartbeat was everything she needed to calm down. His hand had found its way to her hair and slowly stroke it as he looked at her face. Her legs rested on the other half of the couch and she was sure that she would fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

''How do you feel about losing your job? Should we look for job interviews together? I could take a day off, Hiram can kiss my ass.'' He laughed, but he was still serious about his proposal.

''Well, first of all your ass is for me and me only.'' She joked and he poked her side as he laughed along with her. Her face turned serious as her mind drifted off to her daughter and someone else who she'd rather not think of ever again.

''I'll be fine. Several editors and producers approached me for a documentary and or book, so I might take up on that offer. It's more about Betty.'' She sighed, tracing her index fingers over his thigh.

''What about her?'' He asked quietly, taking her hand in his with the arm that was wrapped around her. She looked at their intertwined fingers and started to talk again.

''She didn't get into Yale because they are afraid of their reputation once they accept the daughter of the Black Hood. She got a second chance and I just wanted to control the damage her father has done. I owed it to her.'' Alice answered him, focused on her own thoughts to not notice the worried frown forming on his face.

''I know you try to erase all the hurt Hal has caused, and I admire you for that. I am sure Betty does too. Do you feel like she blames you?'' His voice was soft and comforting, as he knew this could be a touchy subject for her. They hadn't talked about Hal that much and the moments they did had been more than a year ago when they had rekindled their relationship.

''For this? No, I don't think so. For a lot of other things? Yes, she does. I owe her a lot, FP. I can't mess up anymore.'' She swallowed away the lump in her throat and squeezed his hand to remain herself from crying. His lips placed a soft kiss on her temple.

''You are doing everything you can, Alice.'' He whispered, and for a moment all she could do was believe him. Still, everything she tried to do for her daughter seemed to turn against her in a way she hadn't expected.

''How about you? Do you want to quit your job?'' She turned around and pushed herself up a little, so she would be able to face him properly.

A part of her knew that because their situation was a little difficult now that he wasn't exactly in the position to quit, but she wanted to read the truth in his eyes.

''All week I felt like I was one push away from leaving my badge there and going back to Andrews Constructions. But I took this job with a reason, and I am not letting Hiram take it away from me without a fight.'' The determination was twinkling in his eyes and she admired his will to accept this battle against Hiram, even when history showed that not many people had actually won or made it out alive.

''I am so proud of you.'' Alice whispered, as she stroke his beard. A smile that could almost being labelled as shy appeared on his face and he let her kiss his forehead. She rested her head against his and let out a content sigh.

''I think you promised me a drink.'' He suddenly said, now the both of them opening their eyes and her giving him a playful push.

''You're lucky you're cute.'' She said teasingly, before hopping off the couch and getting over to the refrigerator and make him the non-alcoholic drink she had promised him not that long ago.

He turned his face to follow her movements and admire her as she looked so carefree for a second. Her lipstick had disappeared from their activities and her hair was a little wild now but with his shirt and that gorgeous smile on her face he couldn't think anything else but that she was the most amazing woman on the planet.

When she caught him staring at her with that loving smile tugging on his lips, she stopped pouring his drink. ''What?'' She asked laughing.

''Nothing. Just that you are amazing.'' He answered, not quitting staring to her.


End file.
